


sebelum mati

by NairelRaslain



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, strong language di beberapa bagian
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Ada memori yang dijejalkan (untuk kemudian dimuntahkan kembali) pada manusia sebelum mati.#MBFFB2017 [Memori –1, 2, 4, 5]





	sebelum mati

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer** : _Boboiboy_ merupakan properti sah milik Monsta.  
>  ** _#MBFFB2017 [Memori –1, 2, 4, 5]_**  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

Beberapa detik sebelum benar-benar mati, manusia akan melihat memorinya diputar dalam gerakan cepat. Bagaimana hidup yang dijalani, kenangan manis dan pahit, dan bagaimana manusia tersebut mati. Begitu yang orang-orang katakan.

Dan Fang melihatnya. Yang pertama dirasakannya adalah sakit luar biasa di kepala. Lalu Fang tahu itu adalah rasa sakit ketika memori ditarik paksa keluar dari otak dan kemudian memori itu dibuka lebar-lebar di depan mata, dipaksa untuk dilihat kembali lewat sepasang mata yang kelopaknya dijahit membuka agar mata terus terbuka lebar; terus menelan semua kenangan sampai sehabisnya.

Fang melihat abangnya. Kaizo yang berusia dewasa muda, memakai baju kemiliteran dengan pangkat tertinggi, dan Fang yang selalu menatap kagum pada abang satu-satunya itu.

Bola basket ditembakkan, menembus ring lawan dalam tembakan tiga poin. Riuh rendah penonton yang ribut di seluruh tribun menggiring tim yang Fang bawahi pada sambutan kemenangan.

Lembar berganti. Fang melihat angkasa. Segugusan bintang-bintang, benda-benda luar angkasa, lalu galaksi, galaksi, galaksi, dan _galaksinya._ Fang melihat Boboiboy (atau Boboiboy Daun, lebih tepatnya), mengeluh dan mencibir bagaimana selera penampilannya yang begitu payah.

Fang melihat pantai berpasir putih, agak kecokelatan sedikit, lalu laut yang tidak sebiru dan tidak secerah langit di atasnya. Fang melihat ombak datang saling mengejar, menggulung-gulung, lalu pecah menabrak karang.

Fang melihat dirinya sendiri ditelan ombak, diseret menjauh, ditubrukkan pada karang, lalu ditenggelamkan. Fang mendengar laut murka (atau entahlah, Fang tidak tahu dengan pasti).

Ada Boboiboy. Berdiri di mulut pantai.

Fang melihat Boboiboy.

_Fang melihat Boboiboy._

**.**

**.**

_“Aku mencintaimu. Maaf, ya, Fang._ ”

**.**

**.**

Beberapa detik sebelum nyawa benar-benar ditarik keluar dari tubuh, manusia dipaksa menilik ke sudut terjauh dirinya sendiri. Manusia akan dipaksa menelan semua yang dijejalkan. Semua, _semua._

Fang melihat Fang kecil berlarian, mengejar punggung Kaizo yang setebal dan setinggi ego yang dibangun masing-masing. Fang berlari, lalu terjatuh, lalu berlari, lalu menyerah, lalu memaksa kakinya berhenti dan berjanji akan tetap mengagumi abangnya sampai dia mati nanti—sampai saat ini.

Fang melihat Fang yang beranjak besar meledakkan musuh-musuhnya. Menjelajah galaksi untuk mengejar punggung lain yang sekeras hatinya sendiri.

Fang melihat Fang yang kondisinya adalah _sekarat._ Ada di batas mati dan hidup. Fang yang disentuh sedikit saja pasti _mati._

**.**

**.**

_Lalu mengapa kau meminta maaf atas rasa yang sama_?

**.**

**.**

Beberapa detik sebelum manusia mati dan kenangan yang diputar sudah habis, manusia akan dipaksa memuntahkan semua yang telah dijejalkan kepadanya. Lewat mata, hidung, telinga, jemari-jemari tangan dan kaki, kulit-kulit yang mengelupas, lewat ujung-ujung rambut, lalu lewat satu embusan napas terakhir.

Lalu manusia tersebut, yang telah melihat seluruh kenangan dalam hidupnya, segera dihapuskan dari dunia. Manusia tersebut akan dihadapkan kepada kematian, lalu dibiarkan nama dan keberadaannya dilupakan dunia sesegera mungkin atau memakan waktu yang lama, semua tergantung manusia-manusia lain yang sudi mengingat manusia yang mati tersebut.

Fang melihat Fang yang _mati._ Lalu kabur, kabur, menjadi serpihan, dan kemudian menghilang. Fang menghilang.

_Fang sudah mati._

**.**

**.**

_Apakah itu karena kau telah membunuhku_?

**Author's Note:**

> uh ini murni pemikiran sendiri tanpa riset, ya. maksudku aku gatau ada teori begini atau enggak. /yha /serah. buatku konsep sebelum mati yang begini menarik, sih. kamu bisa tahu banyak hal, ingat lagi sesuatu yang mungkin terlupa, yah meski habis itu jelas mati, sih. ya pokoknya begitulah. /gmn
> 
> **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
